This Town
by RedThrone9
Summary: Summary: Towns never do stay the same and neither do people. New things are happening everyday. New drama, situation, and friendships. Important: - Andy X OC. -Follows similar storyline to Parks and rec -I only own my characters, everything else belongs to rightful owner.
1. Issue

Walking into the empty main office Friday early morning. Surprisingly I beat Leslie to the office the office I share with her and Tom. Setting my backpack down beside my chair and my coffee on the left side, I took a seat on my chair.

I unzipped my backpack and grabbed my folder that read "Public Management" and laptop. Opening my apple laptop, I pushed my square glasses towards my face and wrapped my hair into a nice pony tail. I started writing my essay, which was due in five days.

Working for Leslie was a handful. I had many projects to start and finish for her while multi-tasking between working at a coffee shop as a barista and graphic design for their website and taking online classes.

Taking a sip of coffee, I heard people walk into the main office. I sat down my coffee and continued typing ignoring other people walking in. However, that didn't go quiet as planned as I heard Tom coming in.

"Good morning Emma". He casually greeted.

Looking up, I gave a small smile and wave, quickly looking back down. Hopefully he got the message to not disturb me until the small meeting about tonight, which I happened to dread. I hate going to the Public Forum meetings. All people ever do is complain and I mean sometimes its necessary, but most of the time its ridiculous.

After a couple of hours, I finally finished the first three pages out of eight. I looked at the time and realized that the meeting was going to start in five minutes. It didn't bother me, since everyone shows up late at these small meetings, especially about the Public Forum.

I chuckled at the thought, as I grabbed my laptop and walked out of the office. As I entered the room, I saw people sit around the table. Quietly taking my seat, all attention went to Ron.

"Tonight is our next monthly community outreach Public Forum". Ron started to say.

"And that is tonight". Leslie blurted out excitedly

"That is tonight". Ron replied, trying to sound excited.

"Right". Leslie confirmed as if its the first time she heard it.

"Leslie will be running it" Ron spoke again, "we need two more volunteers. Who wants in?" Ron asked.

Everyone was dead quiet. Most of them looked around the room and Tom was on his phone. I looked over at Leslie who was trying to get two volunteers. Most of the time I could make it, but tonight was not a good night to make it.

"Tom, Emma" Ron mumbled out.

Crap just my luck of the night.

"Ugh fine" Tom replied unhappily.

I looked around the room, "I can't tonight" I mumbled out. being quiet and speaking out in a room full of people is not my strongest skill.

People looked right at me as if its there first time to hear me speak. Which to some of them it definitely was.

"You got a date?" Tom asked

Of course he'd be the one to ask me that in a room full of people.

"Nope, just busy tonight" I replied a little more confidently.

Which wasn't a lie. Ron and Leslie both know that I work on Fridays night at the coffee shop.

"Please Emma, you are the only person who would do it" Leslie urged on trying her hardest to convince me.

I grabbed my phone from the pocket and texted the only number who could get me out of work. Once I got the ok message, I looked up at Leslie.

"Fine, I'll go" I told her.

Ron sighed and got up to leave, meaning this meeting is now over.

"Thank you so much for volunteering" Leslie thanked as she left to go back to her office.

I turned to Tom, "You should thank me, at least your not going alone" I told him as he was still unhappy that he was forced to go.

"Thank you Emma" He thanked somewhat sweet.

I smiled and left the room.

Before I knew it, it was already time for the meeting. Grabbing my bag, I made my way downstairs where Leslie was waiting for Tom and I.

Getting into the car, I was in the passenger seat as Tom was in the back.

Leslie was in such a hurry to get there. She was always excited to go, especially when I came along. It was practically one of her favorite days of the year.

As we made it safely to the elementary school, I slowly got out. Seeing people walk in the school, I quickly followed Leslie and Tom to the back.

She led us inside and down the hall where the two brown doors lead to the auditorium.

"Here we go" Leslie commented excitedly as she pulled the doors open, "Its locked" She added with slight disappointment.

Tom was already on the phone with the person who had the ability to unlock the doors. The person rushed to the doors and fumbled with the keys, finally, managing to unlock the doors.

Once inside, we quickly sat down. I sat in the middle between Leslie and Tom.

"Thank you so much for coming out. What an amazing turn out" Leslie spoke in the speed of light clearly nervous.

Looking out to the crowd I saw about twenty people or less, which is an amazing turnout considering the fact that no one, except one person, looks like they want to be here.

"My name is Leslie Knope" Leslie continued slowing down a bit, "I am the deputy director of the parks and recreation department and tonight we will be taking some of your question as" she was interrupted as the lights started going off.

"Hello? Were having a meeting in here" She called out to possibly a person who was turning off the light.

"Does anybody have any questions about permits?" Tom asked the audience

I mentally wanted to slap him, but I didn't. However, Leslie led us to a small sized class room. We were all cramped in and being cluster phobic, it wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. However, at least I wasn't seated in the back of the room.

"I'm Leslie Knope and here with me is department member Tom Haverford and my assistant Emma Greystone. We are here to answer any and all of your questions" She introduced, "So fire away" She added.

And boy did they fire away. Most of their questions was complaining and rants. However, one person struck my attention.

"Hi, Hi I'm Ann Perkins, I'm a nurse and frankly I don't care about politics." She responded, which at the end of her sentence everyone started clapping, "Uh, but I'm here to talk about the abandoned lot on Sullivan street." She continued on.

"That seems like a good idea" Leslie replied, slightly interested.

"Its a problem, It almost killed my boyfriend." Ann told us straight, "There's a lot nearby my house, and a developer dug out a basement for some condos and then they went bankrupt. So there just this giant pit and its been there for over a year." She explained.

"12 month yes, go on." Leslie interrupted her.

"My boyfriend, fell in and broke both his legs." Ann started speaking again

"Ann let me speak to you for just a minute." Toms spoke up, "So your boyfriend fell into this pit right?" he asked stupidly. "Yes" she replied. "And um this guy is it pretty serious? Are you guys living together?" He started asking.

"Yes" she replied slightly confused.

"Oh wow, this must be pretty tough for you. I mean this guy doesn't seem to have a lot to start with and now both legs broken he's just weak having you take care of him. you probably feel like you have to move on." Tom can't seem to keep his mouth shut, which the look of Ann's face is slightly confused and uncomfortable, which is a sign that Tom needs to shut up, "Just to be more adventurous" Tom kept going until finally Ann cut him off.

"Are you- Are you actually hitting on me right now?" She asked slightly frustrated at the fact that he did that.

"Oh, Oh, God no. I'm actually married." He replied slightly panicky, "I'm just an open person and i like connecting with people." He tries to dig him self out of the hole "I'm just very comfortable around women, attractive women. I've spent a lot of time with them and I, I just don't know." He replied throwing himself back in the deep hole he can never escape from.

"Alright, i think Tom took a lot of our time at this meeting. Ann please keep going on your statement." I spoke up confidently annoyed at Tom and looking at Leslies face she isn't pleased either.

"Look the bottom line is, I've been trying to get this thing fixed more months and nobody's done anything. It's ugly, dangerous, and its government owned and you need to do something about it." She told us straight forward.

I like this women. She's honest and speaks her mind in an orderly manner. I think this is one of the best speeches I've heard in three years coming to this thing.

I look over to Leslie and I can see she has an idea forming in her brain.

"Ok, I'll do something about it. Yes, we will help you." Leslie replied positively.

"Is that a promise?" Ann asked a bit skeptical.

"It's more than a promise, it's a pinky promise." She replied, "I pinky promise all of you that I will help, and I will go to that location tomorrow and we will fill in that pit. After that we will build a park." She added.

After the meeting, Leslie pulled me over to the side.

"I need you to come with me tomorrow at the location sight." She told me.

"Leslie, you know I work on the weekends." I replied, "I can't keep missing work and you know that." I told her.

"I know, but can you get a brake for maybe one or two hours?" She asked.

I sighed, "I'll try, let you know by tomorrow morning." I told her.

"Alright." She agreed.

I walked towards my apartment, hoping she isn't displeased about me missing work. Plus I got to try for one or two, hopefully two hours, of missing work again.

A/N:

Hello! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Don't worry you will soon know who she's talking about sometime in the future. I will try and update soon, but I'm tired since its 3am. Good night my lovely readers or whatever your time zone is.

-Red


	2. Brainstorm

Walking into the main office Saturday afternoon, I made my way towards Leslie's office.

"No that sounds great. Um, problem is, anything over 25 dollars I have to report." I heard him say on the phone as I came in the office "So um maybe give my wife a call and give her the suits, and then if they don't fit her, maybe she'll give them to me" He continued calmly and quickly as I saw Leslie coming into the main office and making her way to her desk.

"Morning" Leslie greeted walking through the door.

I waved, sitting in my chair and getting ready to visit the pit. She gave me thumbs up before she looked over at Tom.

"All right, Mr. Mayor that sounds good, I uh will see you on Saturday for the uh, ultimate frisbee game, bye" Tom spoke, acting poorly as if he just spoke to a mayor.

He turned to Leslie, "Leslie, hello" He greeted putting the phone down.

"You were talking to the mayor?" Leslie asked, somewhat buying his poor act.

"Yep, we was rappin' about some things" he told her, making it seem believable.

I wouldn't have gone with the word rappin', but then again this is Tom Haverford were talking about.

Leslie shrugged, believing the words that Tom just told her. She walked over to my desk with a joyful smile.

Leslie POV

Tom works with both Emma and I really well together. We're all outsiders. Emma and I are both women and he's a, oh I think he's a Libyan.

"Okay brainstorm" I told them as they both looked up at me, "How do we make this park happen?" I asked them hoping that one of them have an answer.

Building a park wasn't the easiest job, especially when it comes to Ron. That's why we need a plan. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Tom.

"Let's go to city council directly and ask them to put up the money." Tom replied

"No, parks are not a priority. I need more firepower, I need bigger guns." I started telling them.

"Form a community?" Emma suggested.

"You know what I need to do? Form a community" I told them

Emma mumbled something out, but I didn't hear her.

"Yea, cause committees are power and committees make things happen" I continued on, "Committees are the lifeblood of our democratic system" I added.

I turned to Emma, "That was a good line, write that down." I told her seeing her get out a pen and paper.

From time to time, when I think of an eloquent saying or a phrase, I have either Emma or Tom write it out. There collecting them for my memoirs.

Emma POV

Tom and I both scribble words onto a paper, which then leads us to having to make something up. We have a scoreboard hidden underneath our desk and if one of us make a better saying than the other, one of us will get a point. However, it is funny how Leslie never makes the connection that she never said any of these things. Right now I'm definitely winning.

Tom's POV

Emma keeps saying how she's winning, but it's me who's definitely winning.

"Okay, read the quote back to me" I hear Leslie talking to Emma.

I smile knowing she can't beat me, I'm great at this game.

"Um, Committees cover our democracies with blood." I heard her say.

Looking at her, I saw a little smirk that meant beat that. I sighed and saw Leslie's face. She totally believes she just said that.

Leslie's POV

Sounded better when I said it. It's still good though.

"Okay I've got an idea" getting back on track, "What if we brought mark on board?" I asked.

"Which Mark?" Tom asked.

"Which Mark?" I asked confused, "Mark Brendanawicz" I told him with a chuckle.

If you want something done in this town, you call Mark. He's a city planner, but he's more than that. He's kind of like a fixer, he fixes things. He's a smart capable guy and he just, he knows where the bodies are buried.

Walking out of the office, without hearing them reply back. I knew that Mark was either in his office or outside eating lunch. Walking towards his office, I saw that there was a sign on his door that read "Eating lunch". Turning around I walked outside.

The weather was slightly warm and the sun was shining. I saw Mark reading a book and eating a sandwich.

"What up Brendanawicz" I greeted with a smile, "You old Polish person" I added. I shouldn't have added that last part, but he sat down his book and turned his attention to me.

"Let's get down to brass tacks, I know you don't have a lot of time." I started to say "and I want to thank you for meeting me today" I continued on.

"I just work right there" He commented not really wanting to be here.

"Well thank you for clearing your schedule" I replied politely

"Oh I didn't clear anything" He replied a little snarky.

"You know this lot that I'm talking about, right?" I asked ignoring his rudeness.

"Uh, yea lot 48, um, condo developer. He dug a basement and then went bankrupt." He recalled the lot, "I checked it out like a month ago." continuing on.

He took a short pause, "It's pretty gross" he added, more like breaking the silence.

"What would you say if I told you that I was thinking about turning it into a park?" I told him straightforward.

"A park huh, okay?" He sounded unconvinced, "Well when I think about the logistics, the various hoops you gonna have to jump through," He took a slight pause, "I say is it likely? No, it's not likely, you know. And it's not possible" He completely shut down the whole shot of creating something new, "I would give up completely on it."

Yup he completely shot me down, but I'm no quitter.

"What, why?" I asked hoping to get a smart response from him.

"There's a million reasons why. Such as homeowners associations, Anti- government nuts, Bureaucrats, Miles of red tape" He continued his list.

"Really, because it sounds like you're telling me to go for it" I told him with a smile, cutting him off, "I can do this, I just need a little help" I tried to convince him.

I took a moment of thinking, until I had an idea.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked kindly, "For old times sake" adding on to my sentence.

City Hall is like a locker room. You gotta get in there and give em' the business, and if they can't take it, well then you gotta leave, the locker room.

Happy Monday everyone! :)

-Red


	3. The Pit

Emma POV

I walked into my second job, since I had to go visit the pit today, my job allowed me to work morning shift. Morning shift went on from 8am-12pm. Great timing since I told Leslie I'll be there until 12:30.

Walking to the back of the coffee shop, I put my long hair into a bun and pushing my glasses towards my face. Looking at the clock that read "7:45" I got out my laptop from my bag and opened it to turn in my paper that I worked on all night. Closing my laptop after I turned it in, I put it gently back into my bag and went to the cash register to start my shift.

It wasn't as chaotic as other days, but the lines were still pretty long. As the lines were starting to go down, I saw a familiar face. Ann Perkins.

"Hello, what can I get you?" I asked politely.

"A venti iced coffee." She ordered politely.

Once she paid, I started making the coffee.

"Don't I know you?" She asked recalling where she's seen me from.

"Yea, at the Public Forum meeting. Nice speech by the way." I answered her.

"Thanks, I didn't quite get your name." She told me.

"Emma." I answered giving her coffee to her.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." She waved walking away.

"Yea." I mumbled.

After what felt like forever, I was finally released to go. I went to the back and pulled out my keys from my bag. Grabbing both keys and bag I walked out towards my car.

I unlocked my car and opened the handle. Sitting on the seat I started the car and backed up from the spot and drove off to the Pit. The drive took a total of ten minutes.

Pulling up I saw Leslie, Tom, and a new girl who were getting out of the car. I sat my glasses on top of my bag that I was planning on leaving in the car. Since this was a danger zone, I didn't want to damage my glasses.

I quickly made my way towards all three of them. Leslie putting on her hard hat. Leslie was the one all about safety, especially since this is the danger zone.

"Emma, this is April." Leslie introduced "She's our new intern and will be creating the website for us." She explained happily.

"Hi April" I greeted politely.

"Hey." She greeted back.

She seemed very unenthusiastic about this job, I don't necessarily blame her. It can be boring at first, but then once you meet more people the work will be fun.

"Leslie told me to give these to you once you got here." April handed me a pen and paper.

"Thanks" I told her.

Leslie led the way to Ann Perkins door. once up there she rang the doorbell twice. Ann opened the door.

"I'm here" Leslie greeted politely.

"Hey, wow. Look at that" Ann greeted pointing at Leslie hard hat.

"Safety" Leslie commented "You remember Tom from last night, Emma was there as well, and this is April." She introduced us to Ann.

"Hey Ann, how are you?" Tom greeted

"Yeah, hey, of course I do" Ann answered Leslie's and somewhat of Tom's greeting.

"April is our college intern she and Emma will document our fact finding mission." Leslie explained.

"Hey April, Emma" Ann greeted.

"Hey" we both greeted at the same time.

"Is this fun for you guys?" Ann asked

We both looked at each other quickly and then turned back to Ann.

"yeah, it so much fun." April spoke quite unenthusiastic.

Ann didn't look as if she liked her answer and went inside to grab her phone. Through the door way I saw a man sitting on the couch.

"This must be our war hero." Leslie commented barging into the house, "The man heard all round the world." She added.

He chuckled at the last part.

"How you doin' son?" Leslie asked getting into her serious mode.

Working with Leslie for three years and it still surprises me how she can go from being a goofball to being serious and then back to being a goofball.

I slowly walked in, standing close, but not to close by April. Seeing Tom go the direction to Ann, I decided not to stop him. I saw Leslie looking quite disturbed when she saw Andy scratching his leg with a stick.

Ann finally walked out of the kitchen and we followed her out the door.

"So, um, Andy jumped over this fence. He was crossing through to get home and then he fell right there." Ann explained.

"How did we let this happen?" Leslie stated looking at the pit, "Dream with me for a second Ann" looking at Ann "Doesn't this neighborhood deserve a first class park? Imagine a shiny new playground with a jungle gym and swings, pool, tennis court" Leslie continued on her list of things to put in the park.

Ann agreed with Leslie about the new park. With that Leslie decided to go into the pit.

"Why are you going in?" Ann asked quickly.

"Don't worry I have a hard hat on" Leslie told her ignoring the question "Emma, April document this" she ordered.

"Okay, why?" April and I asked at the same time.

"The key to any fact finding mission is to get into the battle zone." Leslie told us looking into the pit "It's like George Bush when he flew over New Orleans or Richard Nixon when he went to china" She started to climb down into the pit

After a few seconds, she lost her balanced and fell into the pit. Tom and Ann rushed over the edge of the pit to see if she was ok.

"I'm going to grab my medical kit, I'll be right back" Ann told us rushing to her house.

April started to take pictures of the fall and the outcome. I sat down looking at the pit. I wonder if this pit will ever become a park. I took a few pictures of the view of the pit.

Seeing Ann come back and carefully going down into the pit, I decided to talk to Mark. Driving off to City Hall, I managed to make it to Marks office.

A/N

I finally published the third chapter so exciting. I'm going to summer school next week, but I will continue this story while I attend school. My updates may be in the evenings or somewhere after midnight.

-Red


	4. Subcommittee

Standing in the door way of Marks office, I managed to get his attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"My name's Emma Greystone, Leslie's Knope assistant." I greeted politely, "I need your help creating the play ground at lot 48." showing him the pictures on my camera that I took of what it looks like. " I wasn't sure if you ever saw this." I chuckled.

"Did Leslie tell you to talk to me?" He asked curiously.

"I've heard your name from her before, but no this was my decision in talking to you." I admitted "I believe that a park can be made right here. I understand that there are many obstacles in building one, but with the help of others I think its possible." picking up the camera and putting it back in my bag.

"I'll see what I can do" He sighed "But I'm going to need your help if we convince Ron in this" He said.

"Thank you so much" I told him sitting down and planning out a way of trying to convince Ron.

Ron's POV - Next day

Leslie came storming into my office. Standing in front of me.

"Ron please" She begged.

" way." I told her straightforward.

"Come on Ron." She started to beg "I've been a loyal foot soldier. Give me my shot." trying to convince "Let me have lot 48." adding to her speech.

Looking at what was wrapped around her neck "Is that a travel pillow?" I asked her confused.

"Ron, I don't know how to explain this to you" She started ignoring my question "When you've been down into the pit" stopping at mid sentence "Have you been in the pit? She asked.

"No, I have not been down there yet" I admitted to her.

"Well I have" She told me.

"When you fell in" I commented after her.

"When I visited the bottom of the pit on a fact finding mission" she corrected me "And when your down there, you get some perspective about what it all means" she started putting down pictures that were taken from the event "And let me tell you something, Ron. What it means is, I want this subcommittee" She told me seriously.

"Well, I will defiantly think about it." I told her.

"I like the sound of that definitely." She replied "I'm going to leave before you change your mind" She said walking away.

As she walked away I picked up the pictures and threw them away.

I've been quite open about this around the office, I don't want any of this parks department to build any parks. I don't believe in Government. I think that all Government is a waste to taxpayer money. My dream is to have a park system privatized and run entirely for profit by corporations. Such as Chuck E. Cheese, they have an impeccable business model. I would rather be working for Chuck E. Cheese.

Past these few days Leslie has been coming to my office and asking about lot 48. She's insatiable. She's like a little dog with a chew toy. Overall it's very frustrating.

As I was pretending to work, I saw Emma and Mark walk in and taking a seat on the bench.

"I want you to give lot 48 to Leslie." Mark started out "So she can try to build a park." He added.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"If we don't, then she's just going to push her way into building this park." Emma told me.

"Plus you owe me one, remember?" Mark added on recalling my memories.

"Do you want to cash in for this?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." He smirked.

"Fine, I will give Leslie the lot 48." I told them.

"Emma go tell Leslie." Mark told her.

She nodded and walked out.

Emma POV

I walked out of the main office and down the hall. There I saw Leslie and Ann. Leslie was telling Ann all about the murals.

"Hey, Leslie." I called out to her.

Both Ann and Leslie stopped to look at me as I was walking towards them.

"We did it." I told her happily "Ron approved our committee" I continued on.

"Oh my god" She replied excitedly "That's great" she turned to Ann

Leslie's POV

I was excited. This is huge. I barely 34 and I've already landed a parks development exploratory subcommittee. I'm a rocket ship.

I was in the main office when I heard mark coming in.

"I just heard the news" He told me happily.

"Isn't it great?" a rhetorical question indeed.

"Congratulations" He told me, giving me a hug.

"Thank you" I replied ending our hug.

"Should I call a press conference now or" I started getting cut off by Tom.

"Yes call one, definitely." Tom agreed.

Emma's POV

Every now and then we have these little gatherings and Leslie gets plastered. One time I convinced her to try and fax someone a fruit roll up. She one time made out with the water delivery guy in her office. On Halloween she was dressed as batman and Tom convinced her to go stop a crime that was going on outside. And these little gatherings are Tom and I favorite thing in the world.

Leslie POV

A week went by after the subcommittee was in progress. However, we still have to organize little fun events for kids. Today is our annual Easter egg hunt.

On this day, Tom and Emma hides the eggs, and I have to say they both did an exceptional job this year. I've been searching for 25 minutes and I haven't found a single egg and I'm an adult. Maybe their both trying to make this year a challenge and if so their both succeeding.

I don't think a single egg has been found yet.

Tom's POV

Emma and I have both forgotten to do this, this year. Nobody has found a single egg yet and I'm pretty sure everyone is upset. However, Leslie keeps motivating the kids that they are going to find one.

Speaking of which, where is Emma this year?

Emma POV

I was running late today and looking at the clock, I missed the egg hunt challenge. Speaking of which I don't remember doing that part and knowing Tom he probably didn't do it either.

Running to the kitchen I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. From my apartment to City hall is about a thirty minute drive and I was already running an hour late.

Parking my car far away from my normal parking spot, I walked quickly to the entrance. Finally making my way to my office, Tom looked up at me.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Long night and yes I know I missed the Easter egg challenge." I told him putting my things down and sitting in my chair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No" I told him politely, "Anyways, where's Leslie at?" I asked.

"I heard her talk about visiting her mom" Tom told me.

Leslie POV

I'm going to see my mom. She's a big mucky-muck in the school in the county school system. She's my hero.

How do I explain her? She's as respected as mother Teresa, she's as powerful as Stalin, and she's as beautiful as Margret Thatcher.

I walked near her office. I wasn't sure if she was busy or not, but I made my way partially in and partially out.

"In or out, Leslie." my mother ordered "Doorway is creepy" she added.

"Right, sorry. Choosing in" I told her walking in her office.

"So, what do you want, Leslie?" she asked as I stood in front of her desk.

"Just here to gossip, gab, chat. Stuff we do." I told her "but it looks like you are busy and I am busy. So I shall adieu." I told her quickly walking slowly out until I realized why I came here "Oh that's weird, I just remembered something." I slowly made my way back to her "I have my own subcommittee now." She looked at me shocked "Yeah, I'm sure you've heard something about it, people are talking about it" I added.

"No" I heard her say.

"Oh, well. Anyway, were having a town hall meeting tomorrow at 7 at the Smithfield community center." I explained "Its not biggie. I mean it is. It's a big deal I mean" rambling on with my sentence "I don't know, I mean, you know" thinking of how to word my sentence properly "Wanna come?" I straight out asked waiting for a response.

"Oh, honey, Jeeze, you know how busy I am." She started telling me.

"I know, I know, I know" I told her hiding my disappointment "That's why I faked- invited you." I played it off.

"I'll try to be there." she told me.

Got her.

Emma POV

While working on school work and the subcommittee, I heard Leslie coming in.

"I'm hosting a meeting, meet me outside." She ordered.

I waited for five minutes until everyone was outside and sitting around a small table. I was surprised and not surprised that Ann was here.

"Okay, so everybody's here." Leslie started "Lets get started" she added hitting the table with a wooden gavel.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Sorry. Oh, I'm sorry. Metal. Sorry." she apologized quickly "Subcommittee members, are we prepared for tomorrow night?" she asked excitedly looking at Tom "Tom, have you booked the hall yet?"

"Yes sir" Tom replied unenthusiastically

"Ann did you clear your schedule?" She asked looking at Ann.

"I did, I changed my shift." Ann replied.

"Leslie, I just have to say, I think you might be taking this to the public a little too soon." He told her thinking out loud "It literally doesn't matter what you propose to the public, they might call a vote." he explained to her "And if they vote you down, then your done." he added.

"I don't care if there's going to be a vote" Leslie told him. "I have a secret weapon." she smirked.

I don't like the sound of this at all. Looking at everyone else, I can tell Tom or Mark isn't liking it either.

"Canvassing" she announced "Nothing better than good old fashion door to door campaigning." she added

I am not going door to door and telling people this. This is a way to get on people's bad side really fast. Honestly no one, except Leslie, looked happy.

This was going to be a mistake.


	5. Going down hill

Emma POV

Stepping out of the car to lot 48. Leslie gathered us near the entrance of the pit.

"Andy fell into that pit, I fell into that pit. How many more Pawnee citizens are going to have to fall into that pit before we turn it into a park" Leslie gave us a speech on why were trying to make a park "Zero, say it" she ordered adding on to her speech.

"Zero" Ann, Mark, Tom, and I replied.

"A hundred" April replied.

Leslie ignored her and bent down grabbing sunscreen.

"I got you guys some sunscreen." she told us handing us bottles "Tom you probably don't need any." Leslie added not giving him a bottle.

She grabbed a binder "And this is our canvassing guide. This is gonna be a script" She added on.

She proceeded to hand us all a binder, to be honest it was kind of heavy. Leslie doesn't do anything small. It's either go big or go home.

"If a person is a man, turn to page two" Mark spoke out the first instructions.

"If the person looks like a celebrity, example Jack Nicholson, use this to help your pitch, example you can't handle the pit. That's why we need to turn it into a park." Tom spoke looking slightly confused the entire time.

This was a lot of instructions and we didn't have time to go over the whole script. I'm just going to wing it.

"Ann, April, and I are a team. We have even sectors" Leslie ordered "Emma, Tom, and Mark are a team you guys have odd sectors" She ordered "Go!" she ran April and Ann followed.

Mark, Tom, and I walked the block. A man walked the same path as us with a grocery bag.

"Hello sir" I greeted kindly "May we speak to you about the Sullivan street pit for a few minutes?" I asked kindly trying to be confident.

"Of course" He replied.

"How would you feel if we turned it into a park?" Mark asked.

"A park huh, that sounds like a really good idea" the man responded politely.

"Great, will you be willing to come to a town hall meeting and show your support?" Mark asked.

"Absolutely" the man commented "Now is this park going to have a play ground or maybe a pool for the kids?" The man asked curiously.

"How old are your kids?" I asked kindly.

"No kids" He responded "Also is the playground going to be at least a thousand feet from my house?" He asked "Because, yeah, I can't move again." He added making us feel uncomfortable.

"Emma, please get behind me." Mark ordered.

I moved quickly behind him.

"That's it, that's all" Mark replied quickly.

"No flier?" The man asked.

"Nope" we said in unison.

"Thank you" The man replied walking away.

"Oh, man, this is great. This is so great." Mark commented sarcastically.

"I love canvassing, what a great way to spend my time" I commented sarcastically.

"All right team Haverford," Tom started "You guys are awesome, but I think I might work better as a solo artist. So I'm gonna head out." he started running the direction we just walked.

"He runs weird" I commented.

"He really does" Mark agreed.

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"There's really nothing for us to do." I stated "Except try and go door to door, but I have a feeling this is a sketchy part of town." I added.

"This whole area is sketchy." He replied.

"Except for the apartments." I mumbled starting to walk away.

"Hey, remember that guy Andy?" he asked, I turned to him.

"Yea, what about him?" I asked curiously.

"To make Leslie happy, we can try to convince him to show people the dangers of the pit." He explained.

"I mean we can try." I told him, trying to be positive.

Leslie POV

After the heated argument I had with a women and hearing unpleasant things from a man, I walked with Ann and April down the street to her house.

"I can't believe you gave him your home phone number." Ann told me.

"Well I'm a public servant. I need to be accessible." I told her shrugging it off.

"What the hell is wrong with people?" She asked, "I should show them Andy's medical bills" She added.

"Oh my god. Ann, April game changer." I told her having an idea pop into my brain, "Andy, we need Andy. He's our symbol. We'll wheel him around the neighborhood." I explained.

"Yeah." Ann agreed to my explanation.

Emma POV

After Andy disagreed to Mark idea. I left them both. I started walking back to the City hall to go pick up my car. It was a twenty minute walk from where I was.

"Hey, Emma." Mark called out behind me, "Do you need a lift?" He asked.

I turned around, "If you don't mind. I mean I can walk." I stuttered half my words.

"Come on, its hot and I've got a car to drive you back." He smiled.

Was he hitting on me? Nah, why would he. I shook off the feeling as I walked towards his car and got in.

"Thanks again." I told him.

"Any time." He smiled.

That smile of his is charming that's for sure. I shook off the feelings as he pulled up to City hall. He stopped near the entrance.

"Thank you for sticking with me, even though the canvassing failed." He told me as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door.

"No problem, plus it's kind of my job to do this." I chuckled closing the door and walking up the steps.

Entering the building I saw a man talking to Ron about tonight. Seeing the man enter in his office, I quickly glanced at the name and the position he was.

Ron's POV

There's a new wind blowing in government and I don't like it. All of a sudden, there's all this federal money coming in, and Paul, the city manager, is telling us to build parks, start new community programs. It's horrifying.

After a while I see Leslie coming in.

"Leslie Knope, the builder of parks." I greeted, "How was canvassing?" I asked.

"It was ok" she started off, "but I think were going to have to postpone the town meeting." She stated.

"Postpone?" I commented confused.

"Only for 1 to 90 days." She stated.

"No, you're doing this meeting." I told her, "I was talking to the city manager, exchanging ideas. There's a mutual respect there. And, together we decided to fast track your project." I explained.

"City Manager?" she commented in disbelief, "Oh this meeting really needs to be canceled." She commented to herself.

"Look, just do a good job tomorrow." I told her trying to be encouraging.

Emma POV

Watching Leslie walk out of his office, the look on her face was full of nervousness. The canvassing didn't go quite as plan, but at least we tried to make an effort.

Hopefully things will go well tomorrow.

A/N

I'm so sorry this update took forever. I'm in summer school now and my schedule has officially been chaotic.

Thank you all who have kept on reading and is enjoying my story :)

Also is Mark and Emma going to be a thing for now? Who knows?

Happy Tuesday everyone :)

-Red


	6. It wasn't that bad

Tom POV

Some people may say that bringing in these contractors this early is jumping the gun a little bit.

"Victor Miles, Tom Haverford, how are you?" I greeted kindly walking up to him "Thank you so much for coming down" adding on to my sentence.

Seeing Leslie from the corner of my eye, I lead him to meet her.

"I wanted to introduce you to Leslie " I introduced her tapping her shoulder.

"Hi" she greeted nervously.

"He's a gentlemen I met canvassing" I told her "He also happens to be the top sod guy in Indiana" adding on.

"That's terrific" She told me walking off.

Emma POV

I entered the small room in the back of the curtains. I saw Leslie coming up and I heard the door behind me open. Seeing Mark on the other side, I made my way over to him.

"Thank god you guys are here." Leslie told us.

"Yeah, Andy came too, to give support." Ann replied.

"I have a lot of stage experience" Andy replied.

"This'll be fine right?" Ann asked.

"It's a park, for gods sake, how much can they hate a park?" Andy commented.

"A lot of people hated the idea of a park yesterday." I told him.

Leslie quickly turned around, "Emma, Emma, I need you to be out in the audience." She told me quickly.

"Okay." I replied heading out.

"Wait!" she hesitated and I stopped looking back at her, "And if the question starts getting negative I'm going to call on you" She explained "And I need you to sell the crap out of the park." She ordered.

"Okay. I can do that." I replied heading out to the audience.

Finding a spot in the back of the row I took a seat. Seeing the crew sit in the chairs on stage, Leslie is right by the podium. Wonder how it's going go tonight.

"Thank you so much for coming out tonight." Leslie started "This is our first town meeting about the proposal on lot 48 on Sullivan street into a community park." she stated calmly "Now there are many people I spoke to who are passionately in support of this idea, none of them were able to make it." she added on.

There was a women who got up to ask the first question.

"My name is Kate Speevack " She greeted quite rudely, "And I live in the neighborhood and I am one hundred percent against this park." She stated rudely "I can't believe the department is moving forward with a project without a single environmental impact study and if you guys agree with me, let's take a stand." She added.

As she finished everyone was clapping. One man started leaving, which Tom didn't seem to happy about.

"Um, we are a little bit ahead of schedule because were holding this town hall meeting so soon." Leslie stated clearly unhappy about the women's speech "Which I was warned about by, Mark Brendanawicz, our city planner assigned to this project." She called out on Mark.

I looked at him and silently motioned to go. He got up and stood beside Leslie, whispering about something. Leslie looked immediately happy.

"Mark Brendanawicz knows the answer to every question and congratulations on hearing him speak." Leslie spoke quickly.

"Hi there, Leslie might have oversold me a little bit." Mark admitted "Lot 48 is uh, it's a rectangular lot. It's got excellent drainage and it's on the corner of Sullivan and Collins." He explained "Any questions?" He added.

I mentally face palmed. He could've been more specific and had more information about the lot.

"I have more of a comment than a question." A man stood up, "For the guy in the cast." He started.

"Oh here we go, Lawrence." Andy spoke.

"That is Andy Dwyer, a local resident, and he tragically fell in the pit." Leslie spoke up.

"Uh yeah, I don't care about any of that." He told her, "He's the guy that plays music all night in his garage." He responded frustrated "It's loud, it's abusive, and its waking up my birds." He added.

"Okay, let's take a five minute break, shall we?" Leslie stepped up and walked to the back room along with the people on stage.

I saw Ron Swanson follow them back as well.

Ron Swanson POV

"Uh, it is not going well at all, it's going very poorly" I told her honestly "Okay, like your crashing and burning." I commented to her.

"Democracy happening. People are talking." She explained, "At least they aren't apathetic, right?" She stated.

"Your right about that, they're deeply negative." I told her "You need to put a happy face on this, give me a few positive talking points." telling her seriously "And whatever you do, avoid a vote." adding on as I left the room.

As I sat down, I saw the team come out and everyone was in their position.

"Before we continue, I'd love to just give you a little history of Pawnee." Leslie told us happily, "The city of Pawnee was incorporated in 1817, when a young man by the name of Reverend Luther Howell, came from Terre Haute on an Ox. He planted his flag in the ground and was met soon after by an angry tribe of Wamapoke Indians. Who, when seeing the whiteness of his skin, twisted him to death." She explained.

"My god, she's filibustering her own meeting." Paul commented to me.

Leslie POV

Filibuster. Boom. They can't touch you if you talk forever.

"I can't speak of the future, but I will" I told the audience "The future of Pawnee will involve us flying around in space taxis. Where we will communicate on watches and blink our feelings to each other rather than use words. And now I'd like to take a magical journey through a little something I like to call phantom tollbooth." I spoke getting out the book.

Before I started reading, I heard a familiar voice "Excuse me, can't you read that children's book on your own time?" the women asked rudely.

"I have the floor" I shouted back calmly at her with a slight glare.

"This is a public forum, which means that we all get to tell you what we think." She replied.

"Well you did already talk, ma'am" I told her "And I would love to listen to someone else, someone I don't know" I told her "Uh, to the girl with blonde hair and round glasses" I pointed to Emma.

Emma POV

I got out of my stood up from my seat, sort of speechless, until it clicked.

"Hello, I'm Emma Gray." I introduced myself "I live in the apartments near lot 48 and I do support building a park. I understand a lot of you guys don't seem very interested in the idea, but how the lot looks right now will be a lot worse over time. Think about it, if we do nothing with the lot, think about the diseases that you put yourselves and children in." I explained hoping I'm doing well "Not only diseases, but imagine how the neighborhood will look over time, no body would want to live in the community anymore. So think about it, how it would look if we did build a new park." I told them sitting back down.

The room was quiet after I spoke, which never actually happened before.

"You know what, we all agree that this park is a bad idea." The women with a bad attitude commented, "We should all take a vote. Right?" She added.

"I agree with the girl, however I don't want to hear cars honking every morning. And how long is this project gonna take? That's what's important to me" A lady stood up and explained.

"Thank you ma'am, that concludes our meeting." Leslie replied quickly.

"What about the vote?" The women asked.

"Were out of time." Leslie replied "But we will have many public forum in the future, hope to see you all there, thank you so much for coming." She responded quickly.

Leslie POV

That was tough, but, you know that's Pawnee. That's democracy. There are a lot of people here that want this park. You just gotta get past the negative people. But guess what, my subcommittee held its first town hall meeting tonight. God I loved it, I loved every minute of it.


	7. Failed interview

Leslie POV

"So I have a piece of good news." I told Ann "I've invited a reporter to come do an article about the pit behind your house." I explained happily "She writes for the Pawnee Journal, which is kind of like our towns Washington Post." I added.

"That sounds really good." Ann replied.

"Thank you, Ann. It is classic strategy." I told her.

Emma POV

Walking quickly down the hall. I was running late, again. In the meeting room, I see Tom, Ann, Mark, Andy, and Leslie. I quickly walked into meeting room, didn't help the fact that I was indeed five minutes late.

"Look whose here." Leslie jumped out of her seat as I walked over to the seat next to Mark "As we all know there's a reporter coming in later today." Leslie started out "When the reporter gets here, it is vital that we follow my rules about how to deal with the media." She explained "Rule number one, stay on message. This is key. All we need to talk about is the pit, and the fact that we are gonna turn it into a park." She continued to explain "And that's it, now off to take a break." She added.

That was the only rule she had. I wasn't prepared to talk with the reporter, hopefully the reporter doesn't ask to many questions, or I could be like Ron Swanson and not interview. Oh wait, bad plan. Leslie would totally find out that I didn't tell the reporter anything.

As the meeting came to an end, I felt Mark nudge me just a little. I sat up straight and turned to him. He laughed a little, until I noticed the meeting is over.

As I got up and started walking out, Mark held open the door.

"Thanks." I told him politely.

"Your welcome." He replied "Also I notice that you're coming in late." He stated "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a busy day and night." I told him casually.

He was about to speak again, however Leslie called him into her office.

"I'll see you later." he told me walking into her office.

I nodded, feeling someone else staring at me. I look over to see Andy. I see his head turn away from me quickly, I walked out of the building to get lunch before the reporter gets here. I went through a drive through deli shop in town. Once I finished I headed back to City Hall.

Once I got back, I quickly ate my sandwich in my car. Putting my trash in the bag, I got out of the car and went inside the building. Walking in I saw the reporter and Leslie taking a nice stroll through the hall ways.

I made my way towards my desk.

"This is Ron Swanson our boss." I heard Leslie introducing the reporter to Ron "Ron, this is the reporter I was telling you about." Leslie told him with a smile.

"No comment." Ron simply replied turning around.

Tom POV

I rushed out to see Ron Swanson.

"Hey Haverford, maybe one day you'll figure out how to spell a three letter word." Ron commented to me.

I play a lot of online scrabble with my boss, Ron Swanson, and oh, my god, that guy is the best. He beats me every time. He kills me. He's awesome I can't beat him. I should just close my account.

I hear Emma start snickering behind me, making her way to the meeting room. I glared at her as I follow.

Emma POV

"Shauna, this is our crack team." Leslie introduced us to her

"Hi." Shauna replied enthusiastically.

"This is Tom Haverford, smooth like milk chocolate." Leslie described him.

That's a weird way to describe me." Tom commented to Leslie

"April Ludgate, 19." Leslie ignored Tom's comment "Cool enough to be invited anywhere, but chooses to be here." She stated.

April gave her a glare.

"Emma Greystone, 20." Leslie choosing to ignore April glaring at her, "Keeps to herself, but when outspoken it gets serious." Leslie stated.

I shrugged, I mean she isn't wrong. Tom, April, Ann, and Andy were shocked to hear how Leslie described me as.

"Finally Ann Perkins and Andy Dwyer." Leslie introduced "The real heroes of this story." She stated "Ann was the Citizen who brought the pit to our attention." She started to explain "And Andy is the citizen who fell in it." She continued on.

Shauna sat down right next to me and pulled out a recorder.

"It's cool if I record this, right?" Shauna asked a bit unkindly.

"Yeah." Leslie looked at it nervously.

"So Leslie you're in charge of the committee?" Shauna asked.

Leslie stopped the recording. We looked at her confused.

"It's actually called a sub committee." Leslie answered nervously.

"Um, we can do all this on tape." Shauna unkindly stated.

"Right, Sorry." Leslie responded giving her the same attitude.

"And this where you meet generally?" Shauna asked gesturing the room.

Leslie once again turned off the tape. This is going to be one long interview. I can tell that Shauna here is getting really frustrated about this.

"We meet at a bunch of different places." Leslie answered not as nervously as before.

"Alright, how about I ask the rest of your team some questions and then we'll come back to you later?" Shauna suggested.

"Okay, great. Cause these are the real heroes." Leslie responded quickly.

Shauna turned to Andy and Ann, "So Andy, tell me about the night you fell in the pit." Shauna asked

"Oh yea, that's actually a great story." He started "Um I just finished a gig with my band and I decided to take the short cut home and I thought I saw a toaster in the pit and I tried to go get it, but I fell and broke my legs." He explained.

I gave him a weird look and then it hit me. He was totally drunk. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tom and he was thinking the same thing.

"Why would you want a toaster?" Shauna asked.

"I don't know, I was pretty wasted." Andy casually admitted

Totally called it, except I didn't think he would say that live on a recording.

"You were drunk?" Ann asked pretty disappointed.

Leslie looked stunned. This interview has gone way down hill.

"Oh yea, totally. You knew that." Andy answered her.

"I didn't know that, you should've told me." Ann told him still upset.

Ann went on bickering at Andy. I got up and left the office before I was asked any questions. More like I just didn't want to be there.

I walked towards Mark's office. Once there I softly knocked on the door.

"Hey, Emma." He spun to me with a smile on his face "How's the interview going?" He asked.

"Not great. It's a total down fall." I chuckled lightly "Andy admitted he was wasted the night he broke his legs." Chuckling again.

"Well damn. That's not great to hear." He chuckled.

I came into the room leaning over his desk.

"So what's your new project?" I asked.

"Nothing spectacular." He replied.

I nodded my head, looking down at his sketches. Not going to lie, but he can draw pretty well.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" He asked curiously.

"Art. I'm a graphic designer for websites. It's a side job." I told him.

"Wow, you should help me design some sketches whenever your free." He smiled.

"I would like that." I chuckled.

I heard his phone buzz. He looked down and sighed.

"It's Leslie." He told me "Probably trying to get me to help her on this." He told me getting up "Maybe, we should go to dinner tonight?" He asked slowly making his way out.

"Sure." I smiled at him "How does seven work?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, seven." He replied walking out, "I'll come pick you up." He added sweetly.

I smiled as he left to go help Leslie. I looked at the time, it was five I have two hours to get ready. As I was walking out of the building, I saw Andy standing with his crunches. I quickly texted Mark my address.

"Hey Emma." Andy greeted.

"Hey, aren't you with Ann and Leslie?" I asked him curiously.

"Nah, I decided to leave." He replied.

I chuckled at that part.

"Don't blame you." I stated.

As I chatted with Andy, I saw Mark and Shauna together. Looking at them, I felt a bit of jealousy. I lost focus of what Andy was telling me.

"Hey, Emma?" He snapped his fingers I turned to his attention "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

"He's gonna have fun tonight." He chuckled.

"Tonight, I got to go. Have a good evening Andy!" I called out walking down the hall way.

"Yeah, you to! we should hang out sometime." He called.

"Sure." I nodded my head.

The drive home was longer than it took. As I made it to my apartment I looked at the clock that read 6:30. I rushed inside to get ready. I still haven't gotten a call or text from him if he was coming to get me. As I finished getting ready, I looked at the clock that read 7:10. Already late.

After calling two times with no answer, I knew Andy was right.

A/N

So sorry that it took me so long to update this!

Hope you guys enjoy chapter 7!

~ Red


	8. slowly going up hill

I woke up early morning covered in tissues and a blanket. Slowly leaning over to my alarm clock that read 6:30 am, I slowly got out of bed and got ready for work. At least this time I didn't wake up late.

Walking to my bathroom, I looked at my face to see the red puffiness from around my eyes start to fade away. I usually don't wear makeup, but today I decided to. After applying my makeup, I head back to my room to change. Feeling somewhat normal, I head downstairs to see my sister passed out on the couch.

Ignoring her on the couch, I got the keys and head out of my apartment to get a coffee.

~timeskip~

Heading into the office with a coffee in my hand, I notice Tom still playing scrabble with Ron.

"Hey Emma, do you think I'm in the top five best looking indian guys in Pawnee?" He asked.

"No." I bluntly stated not in the mood to talk about best looking guys.

"Ouch." He mumbled "Who do you think got me beat?" He asked curiously as Ron walked in the room.

"Tommy boy" Ron looked at Tom "Let me tell you something, Tom. You suck at scrabble." He told him honestly.

"I know! You're destroying me!" Tom agreed.

"You're worse than my ex wife and she's terrible at scrabble" Ron replied with a disappointed face.

"Look out, man. I'm gonna get you one of these days." Tom stated "I'm practicing." He added.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Ron turned to walk away ending the discussion.

Tom looked over at me with a grin.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Since Leslie is out at the pit, you can help me with scrabble." He suggested "All you have to do is keep my score low." He added.

"Sure." I replied casually.

I walked over at his desk and pulled up a chair. This helped me keep my mind off Mark. I can't believe he ditched me last night.

A few hours passed and the score went up.

"No, No, No!" Tom repeated as I played a long letter word.

"I'm sorry." I told him quietly quickly walking back to my desk.

Hearing my voice, he turned around.

"It's alright." He smiled kindly as he looked back at the computer screen "You dropped a z in there." He chuckled lightly "Tried to let him win." He mumbled quietly.

I chuckled softly at his reaction to the word Zonal. A few minutes later I heard Leslie march into the room and straight towards Marks office looking rather pissed off.

"I need to speak with you about something very sensitive." I heard her through the wall of my office "It has come to my attention that you had sex with Shauna." She stated.

"Uh, that's personal." He replied seeming not to care much.

He sort of did admit it right then and there which made my blood boil. I had to confront him, but how? Then again I should just try and keep it a calm conversation.

Watching Leslie come in the office already going to her phone, I made my way out and to Marks office.

"Hey Emma" He greeted with a smile as he turned to look at me.

"Don't hey Emma me." I stated "Did you forget something yesterday?" I asked seriously walking a few steps closer.

He paused for a minute backtracking his mind.

"Oh, my god. Emma I am so sorry." He apologized calmly.

"Yeah, you should be." I started walking away, "I'm just not a forgiving type." I headed out back to my desk and grabbed my things.

Ann and I aren't close, but I feel like I could talk to her. As I made my way to her house I knocked on the door. I heard a slight come in from no other than, Andy. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Is Ann home?" I asked politely feeling really awkward.

"No, she's either with Leslie or at work." He replied noticing that something was wrong, "What's up?" He asked friendly.

"Nothing really, except that guy Mark ditched me last night to have fun with Shauna." I told him.

"So, when you went quiet. You were jealous at him?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." I slowly nodded my head "We agreed on dinner last night and he never showed up." telling him this made it feel like we were sort of friends.

"What a jerk." He mumbled.

I chuckled lightly.

"You can sit on the couch." He offered making room for me to sit.

I made my way and sat on the couch right next to him. We both sat in silence as we both sat there watching football.

"So are you into sports?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Oh yea, football is my favorite." He replied with a grin "How about you?" He asked.

"Football is cool, however, I'm the only one in my family who seems to enjoy it." I answered "What's your favorite team?" I asked.

This was a nice bonding deal. Bonding over football, who knew.

"Indianapolis Colts, favorite player Reggie Wayne." He replied with a grin "You?" He asked.

"Being from Tampa Bay, Florida. My team is the buccaneers. My favorite player is Roy Miller." I replied.

I heard the door open, Ann came in noticing me quickly.

"Hey Emma, what you doing here?" Ann asked curiously.

"Well, I was coming to see if you were home" I told her looking at the clock, my shift started in thirty minutes.

"Oh." She looked puzzle.

"Yeah, anyways I gotta go." I got up from my seat and waved a goodbye as I exited the house.

Ann POV

As I watched her leave I turned back to Andy.

"What did she want to talk about?" I asked.

"Remember that guy Mark?" He asked.

I nodded my head and continued to listen.

"Well he ditched Emma to have fun with Shauna." He answered.

"Wow. I mean he didn't seem like that big of a douche." I told him walking over to the couch and sat down.

I heard my phone start to buzz and quickly pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Hello, Leslie."

"We got a problem, Mark told Shauna that this park is never ever ever going to happen. I need you to go talk to him." Leslie spoke quickly.

"Fine." I mumbled and hung up.

Andy looked at me.

"Long story short, Mark said things he shouldn't have about the park to shauna." I told him getting up and walking out of my house.

Emma POV

I started my shift at the coffee shop. I haven't worked in a while, which I didn't mind and neither did my employees. After an hour went by, I saw Ann walking in.

"Hey, I know your working, but I need your help." Ann standing in front of me.

"I'm taking a break." I called out to the employees around me.

They nodded and lead Ann to a table.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Mark, mentioned to Shauna that the park would never ever, ever happen. Leslie is frustrated and it's up to me to fix it, but I need your help as well." Ann explained quickly.

"Fine, I will help you." I replied "I'm going to change and then I will meet you at City hall." I told her.

"Thank you, I owe you one." She replied getting up from her chair and heading out.

Ann POV

After a twenty minute drive, I pulled into a parking spot in the City Hall parking lot waiting for Emma. Once I saw her car pull up next to mine, we both got out of the car.

Making our way to Marks office, I looked over at Emma. I didn't realize that she was a bit shorter than I was.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied tiredly

We walked up to Marks door. I knocked on the door.

"Yeah." He replied

Emma and I walked in.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Look I'm really sorry about yesterday. It was wrong of me to ditch you, Emma." He quickly apologize.

"Sweet words, but that's not what we're here to talk about." Emma told him in her sassy mood.

He went silent as soon as she told him that.

"We need to find a way to fix this reporter thing." I spoke to both of them

"Why is this a big deal to anybody?" Mark asked

"Because the reporter is going to print off what you told her." Emma replied a bit frustrated.

"But, I didn't say anything to her." Mark replied a bit confused.

"The park is never, ever getting built, ring a bell to you?" I asked.

He looked shocked that we knew about that comment.

"But that was off the record." He spoke quietly.

"Did you say it was off record?" Emma asked.

"Do you have to say it's off record?" He asked.

"Oh my god." I mumbled.

"I'm going to call Shauna." He replied picking up the phone, "Meet me at the patio." He added.

I nodded and Emma lead me to the patio. Once outside, I took a seat on the bench.

"Listen, I know what happend. Honestly that guy isn't worth your time." I told her.

"I know, it just hurts." She replied back.

Mark came outside and sat a distance away from us.

"She'll be here soon." He told us.

Time went by slowly as no one decided to speak to each other. The door opened and Shauna was here.

"Hey." Shauna greeted

"Thank you so much for meeting with us." I told her kindly.

We all stood up from the bench.

"I heard you were going to print some of that stuff that I said in private about the park." He told her.

"Yea, my editor loves it." She told him with a smile.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't print it." Emma told her "Cause were trying to build a park." She added.

"I don't understand." She looked at Mark "You did say it, right?" She asked him seriously.

"Technically." He told her frustrated "Well you know, you had to get up to write the article and I said "Come on stay in bed that park is never ever going to be made." He made a poor statement.

"Right and then I came back to bed." She stated.

"Yeah, but the important part of what I said was stay in bed." He stated back calmly "You know I would've said anything at that point if I thought it would make you stay in bed." He added.

I looked over at Emma who was silently pissed off.

"Okay, since were you know romantically involved, I won't print any of it." She told us.

"That sounds great. Thank you so much." Emma spoke somewhat politely.

She wanted to be done with this conversation and walked away.

"I wouldn't say romantically involved" He told her and her face fell.

I wanted to smack him and instead I just walked away.

Ron POV

I walked out of my office.

"Ron Swanson." Tom sang out loud.

"Tom." I stated back.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you. Emma and I were playing and she spelled out a long word." Tom explained to him.

"I knew that wasn't you." I told him calmly "You don't have the vocabulary." I smirked, "You can't even spell vocabulary." I muttered to him with a smirk.

He was flustered and tried spelling the word vocabulary, very poorly I must add.

"Were cool." I told him walking back to my office.

I'm not an idiot. I know Tom is losing to me on purpose. But I like Tom. He doesn't do a lot of work around here. He shows zero initiative. He's not a team player. He's never the one to go the extra mile. Tom is exactly what I'm looking for in a government employee.

Leslie POV

Bringing back Mark was the greatest feeling ever. However, the article came out and it was a mixed of bags. "An abandoned lot on Sullivan street has been proposed as the site of a new park". That's parts good. I think we stayed on message for that part. Then it gets a little unpleasant, Ann's on the pill, Andy was drunk. I didn't throw up, I spit up. Oh, JJ's diner gets a nice mention. Right here at the end, she writes and I quote "We'll see." Ends on a hopeful note.


End file.
